The Sweetest Moments
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Mostly song-fics about Finn and Rachel. I will make more chapters if I get song recommendations. Finchel!


**Im thinking about making this a 100 song mix like story of all of Rachel and Finn's "adventures. If I should, tell me! This 'chapter' is dedicated to **_ clarinetto14. _**Enjoy!**

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_who should be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion._

I am definitly not a girl that you would normally see walking in on a couple about to get married. One look at me and you can see that.

_But you,_

_are not the kind of boy,_

_who should be marrying the wrong girl._

But Finn Hudson should not, I repeat, SHOULD NOT be marrying Quinn Fabray. NO. NUH-UH.

_I sneak in to see your friends,_

_and her snotty little family, _

_all dressed in pastels._

But I snucck into the church, with thehelp of Puck, Mike, and Sam. I took one look at Quinn's mom and dad, and saw what they wearing, I scoffed. Snotty. Definitly snotty.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I heard Quinn in the room behind me yelling at Brittany for holding her flowers wrong or something stupid like that. I scoffed again when I saw Quinns dress. She looked like a croissant. Scoff. Gag.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be ,_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say..._

I saw a distant look in Finn's eyes, and he waited for Quinn to walk down the aisle and by the look in his eye, this was not what he expected his wedding day to be like. I got lost in space thinking about what I would say.

_Don't say yes,_

_run away now,_

_i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait,_

_or say a single vow,_

_you need to hear me out,_

_and they said speak now._

I imagined singing these beautiful words to him: Don't say yes, run away now, i'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear mee out and they said speak now.

_Fun gestures are exchanged, _

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

I was brought back to reality when the people around me started shaking heads and smiling, saying hello to each other. Then they all sat down when the organ player began to play this awful sound, that was SUPPOSED to be a song. I could only tell one thing: It fit Quinn's personallity perfectly.

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

I hid in the curtains. After all, Im not supposed to be here. Quinn "forgot" to invite me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pagent queen._

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_you wish it was me,_

_(Don't you?)_

Everyone watch Quinn as she practically floated down the aisle. But I could tell by Finn'a facial experssion that the wished it was me... I think...

_Don't say yes,_

_run away now,_

_i'll meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait,_

_or say a single vow,_

_you need to hear me out,_

_and they said speak now._

Oh, how I longed to say those words I daydreamed up to him.

_Don't say yes,_

_run away now,_

_i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait,_

_or say a single vow,_

_your time is running out,_

_and they said speak now._

I realized that time was running out to say it to him. I need to tell him, before he marries...HER. 

_I heard the preacher say,_

_speak now or forever hold your peace._

_There's the silence,_

_there's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_all eyes on me._

The preacher said it. The room went silent. This is my last chance to tell him. So with my hands shaking like crazy, I got out from behind the curtain, and all eyes landed on me.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room._

_But i'm only looking at you._

Everyone, including Quinn gave me horrified looks. But not Puck, Mike, or Sam. And to my comfort, all Finn looked was confused. My eyes glued to his.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_who should be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion._

I licked my lips, then started to speak, "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white viel occasion." I started, then paused. Taking a breath.

_But you,_

_are not the kind of boy,_

_who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I continued," But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." That earned a glare from Quinn, but my stayed on Finns.

_So don't say yes,_

_run away now,_

_i'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait,_

_or say a single vow,_

_you need to hear me out,_

_and they said speak now._

"So dont say yes run away now i'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said speak now," I finished, practically begging Finn to listen to me.

_And you say lets run away now,_

_i'll meet you when im out of my tux at the backdoor._

_Baby I didn't say my vows,_

_so glad you were around,_

_when they said speak now._

Finn smiled at me and said," Lets run away now, i'll meet you when were out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didnt say my vows so glad you were around when they said speak now." He finished. My to my happiness and much of Quinn's distaste.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what my next song should be! Review or PM your suggestions! Love ya!**

**-Love, percyjacksonannabethchasefan ;)**


End file.
